


The Chair

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [57]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: lilsherlockian1975 asked: One word prompt: The Chair - E or M for the rating if possible





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



* * *

She loved his chair. It was squishy and comfortable and  _almost_  wide enough for two people.

It was that 'almost' that made it perfect; she couldn't sit next to him but she sure as hell could sit  _on_  him. Facing him, knees on either side of his (naked) thighs, her skirt hiked around her hips as she rose and fell on his glorious (naked) cock.

"Now this," Sherlock panted as he gazed up at her through half-lidded eyes, his hands gripping her hips, "is the way to make a Hooper-Holmes baby, Molly. You always come up with the best ideas."

She giggled, leaning down to kiss him deeply before saying, "Well, in this position, my dear darling husband, I think YOU'RE the one who'll be 'coming up'."

As he later admitted (and apologized and apologized), telling her "Don't make jokes, Molly" at that particular moment was definitely a mistake - and very likely the reason it took another month of vigorous 'trying' before Hamish Hooper-Holmes was finally conceived.


End file.
